Usuario:Ana Liddell
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ¡Bienvenidos! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ¡Holo! Bienevid@ a mi perfil,' '''soy Ana Liddell, pero me puedes decir Ana, Ling o IA, vivo en Venezuela, soy maracucha de hecho y derecho (?), y es obvio que me gusta Mlp,mi pony favorita es Octavia, es muy sensual la muy perra (?), ¡SOY UN GATO!~ Soy fanática de Twilight Sparkle, Alice Madness Returns, Megan Massacre y bailo muy bien en Dance Central 2 y 3 x3. Soy buena cantante y pintora http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG, me lo han dicho mucho, la ultima vez que cante con ganas, fue en una reunión familiar, y de pintar ni se diga, estoy en un curso y bueno, cada vez que mandan a hacer un dibujos todos me preguntan: "Para verlo Maria" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/a/ae/Looolxd.PNG. Igual también me gusta mucho la música, me gusta Christina Aguilera, Maroon 5, Usher, en especial Usher, os dejo la lista de las canciones que me gustan : *Tough Lover: Christina Aguilera *Scream: Usher *OMG: Usher *Moves Like Jagger: Maroon 5 *Express: Christina Aguilera http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/5/59/MeGusta.gif/25px-MeGusta.gif *Oppa Gangnam Style: PSY (?) *El Pollito pio: Lo sabrá su puta madre (?) *This Day Aria: MLP. *Feel This Moment: Pitbull y Christina Aguilera. *More: Usher Mis gustos http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/43/Cuazxdddd.PNG *Pintar *Cantar *Hacer Oc.. *Esta sexy y sensualona Wiki *Tears to Tiara *Mlp *Cake Boss y Kitchen Boss *Cocinar. *NY ink. *Alice: Madness Returns Amig@s http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG Lukiwis~: Bueh, para empezar, es demasiado especial para mí, porque ella es la que más me hacer cagar de risa, hamo su acento, estúpido y sensual acento chileno, y pos, algún día me iré a alogar en su casa, si acaso haremos yuri a escondidas en su ropero (?) en fin, una gran amiga, de verdad ya la considero mi hermana y pos, Andy, si lees esto, bitch, te hamo con toda mi alma. c': Yameliwis : MAYHPTLVEEW... (Mejor Amiga y Hermana Para Toda La Vida En Esta Wiki) La admiro, es única, sin duda alguna, es única, la quiero mucho! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/es/images/thumb/5/59/MeGusta.gif/25px-MeGusta.gif Miku: Una de mis mejores amigas, le encanta vocaloid, gracias a ella y a Andy, a mí también me gusta. =w= Rin: Otras de mis mejores amigas, la agrego porque ella me dijo(?, nah, me agrada y la quiero mushisisisisisimo. :3 Bunny: BAEEW (Buena Amiga En Esta Wiki) Muy, muy, muy buena amiga x3 Cadan: BAEEW, también la quiero, muy buena amiga x3 SeeU: MSYSP (Mi Sexy Y Sensual Prima) Gran amiga en esta wiki, es muy especial para mí, la quiero, ¡IS MINE, BITCHES! Almeja ewe: BAEEWPS, me da lata explicar que significa http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/9/9c/Yaoooxd.PNG y la quiero (yaoming). Knigt: Lo sé, lo sé no la tenía, pero decidí ponerla, ewe es una gran amiga, me encanta los Wallpapers que hace, sin duda alguna, la quiero. owó Y las demás. xD Canciones de Vocaloid que he escuchado hasta ahora: '220px|left' Stardust Utopia Ievan Polkka Luka Luka Night Fever Romeo and Cinderella Magnet Just Be Friends Cantarella World is mine Kocchi Muite Baby. Alice in Musicland~ Rolling Girl Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora, normalmente estoy en el chat y si tienen algún problema no duden en decírmelo así que, ¡Chau, chau! *Suena la música de Germán* (?) --- 'Ia Liddell''' 50px 12:28 24 sep 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Pegasisters Categoría:Nominados al OP13 Categoría:Usuarios destacados Categoría:Administradores